


Baka Lips

by Classic_Quill



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classic_Quill/pseuds/Classic_Quill
Summary: Usagi has a crush she’s not ready to accept on one of her classmates.
Relationships: Hino Rei/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Baka Lips

Usagi dashed over the rooftops, she thrust her hand forward and blasted a zombie, three more popped up out of nowhere and got the jump on her. She took out her laser pistol and shot them into oblivion. 

“Ehem. Usagi, would you mind not playing your gameboy during class?” Miss Haruna glared down at the dunce blonde. Usagi’s face flushed with embarrassment. Clearly she thought she wasn’t being obvious, but everyone knows she never moves that fast for school work.

Miss Haruna extended her hand and Usagi gave up her game boy. 

With that it seemed time dragged on and on. Usagi glanced at the clock as it was approaching its final seconds. “Come on… Come on.” she said as with each plea it seemed to go on slower. 

The bell rang

In shame, Usagi walked up to the desk to retrieve her game boy. After a long and unconvincing speech about being more responsible in class, Miss Haruna handed over the small console.

After leaving, Usagi was met with one of her best friends, Rei.

Usagi always thought Rei was pretty, but since they met she was always a pain in the butt.

“You’re totally gonna fail that test tomorrow.” Rei said with a very “hime” type attitude.

“There’s a test tomorrow?!” Usagi asked.

“No, but this is what I’m talking about, if there was a test you’d be totally unprepared.” Rei pointed out.

“I don’t need you to be my mom.” Usagi said sternly.

“No, yours is scary enough. How do you think she’s going to react to you slacking off in class?” Rei said with just a hint of malice in her voice.

Usagi didn’t know how right she’d be.

————————————————————

“WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU DOING PLAYING VIDEO GAMES IN CLASS?” Usagi’s Mom raged. 

“You’re gonna fall behind on your studies, you’re going to fail your High School entrance exams. Do you even have a concept on how difficult this will make your life.” Usagi’s mom continued to freak out.

Eventually Usagi started tuning her out and she was able to slip away during all the rambling. She closed the door behind her and laid back on her bed exhausted.

“Oh gosh, she’s not going to quit is she.” Usagi said before sticking her face in a pillow.

————————————————————

Usagi approached Rei sternly. 

“Listen here Rei. I’m sick and tired of you treating me like a child.” Usagi shouted.

Rei cocked her eyebrow as if challenging Usagi. 

“So I’ll show you how adult I am.” Usagi said before locking lips with Rei. 

The air around them seemed to be surrounded in yellow bubbles for some reason. Kind of like a shoujo anime.

The kiss lasted a long time until they broke apart. 

Rei looked stunned as Usagi dipped her like a pro dancer.

“U-Usagi… you’re so smooth. Kiss my baka lips.” Rei said with starry eyes. 

Usagi leaned in again……

————————————————————

…..Then she woke up

Usagi slowly observed her lips locked around her pillow. She spat it out quickly and jumped off the bed. 

She gasped when she finally remembered what her dream was about. 

“YUCK! YUCK! YUCK!” Usagi screamed as she tried to wipe Rei’s dream saliva off her tongue.

It took her about four minutes to realize it doesn’t exist.

She quickly ran around the room getting dressed for school. 

Running down the stairs, she stopped when she saw her mom rambling in her sleep while standing straight up.

Usagi slowly backed out of the house and left for the door.

To be continued….


End file.
